Ashly Burch
thumb|200pxAshly "Ash" Burch (* 19. Juni 1990) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Synchronsprecherin, Sängerin und Drehbuchautorin, die vor allem durch ihre Arbeit an der Serie'' Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin'?'' bekannt wurde. In dem 2014 erschienenen Kurzfilm 'Expiration Date' vertonte Burch Miss Pauling, die Assistentin der Administratorin aus Team Fortress 2, die in diesem ihre erste Sprechrolle hatte.Bestätigung über Burches Twitter-Konto (17. Juni 2014). Abgerufen am 18. Juni 2014. Mit dem Gun Mettle-Update und der damit erschienenen Gun Mettle-Kampagne erhielt Miss Pauling weitere Ingame-Ansagen, welche Ashly Burch erneut vertonte. Leben Burch wurde in den 1990er-Jahren geboren und wuchs in Phoenix im US-Staat Arizona auf. Zusammen mit ihrem älteren Bruder Anthony Burch kreierte sie 2008 die Serie Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin'?, in der die beiden sich, inzwischen zusammen mit Ashley Davis und Justin Yngelmo, mit Videospielen befassen. Die Serie, die sich vor allem ihren surrealen Humor auszeichnet, erhielt positive Kritiken und erhöhte den Bekanntheitsgrad der Geschwister bei dem wachsenden Publikum. Sowohl Ashly als auch Anthony Burch erhielten Rollen in Videospielen, Fernsehfilmen und Serien. Allerdings blieb Burch dem Medium Internet treu und trat 2013 auf YouTube in drei Folgen der Game of Thrones-Parodie School of Thrones auf, in der sie Dany Targaryen spielte. Burch arbeitete seit längererer Zeit für Valve an einem Projekt, das zunächst geheim gehalten wurde. Dieses wurde am 17. Juni 2014 veröffentlicht, als Valve, im Zuge des Love & War-Update, den Kurzfilm 'Expiration Date' veröffentlichte. In diesem sprach Burch nicht nur die Rolle der Miss Pauling, sondern half auch bei der Ausarbeitung des Drehbuchs.Bestätigung über Burches Twitter-Konto (17. Juni 2014). Abgerufen am 18. Juni 2014. Rollen In Videospielen *2011: Awesomnauts als Ayla. *2012: Borderlands 2 als Tiny Tina. *2013: The Guided Fate Paradox in diversen Rollen. *2013: Aliens: Colonial Marines als Lt. Lisa Reid. *2013: Saints Row IV als Ash. *2014: Children of Liberty als Sarah. *2014: Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth als Rei. *2014: Project Spark als Avalon. *2015: Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell als Kiki DeWynter, Dämonen und Husks. *2015: Life Is Strange als Chloe Price, Stella Hill und Taylor Christensen. *2015: Evolve als Sprecherin diverser Nebenfiguren. *2015: There Came an Echo als Val. *2015: Mortal Kombat X als Cassie Cage. *2015: Lego Jurassic World als Sprecherin diverser Nebenfiguren. *2015: Persona 4: Dancing All Night als Rise Kujikawa. *2015: ''Team Fortress 2'' als Miss Pauling. *2015: Fallout 4 als Tina De Luca, Rowdy und Cricket. In Serien *seit 2008:'' Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin'?'' als Ash. *2013: School of Thrones als Dany Targaryen. *2013: Board with Life als Michelle. *2013: Attack on Titan als Sasha Braus. *2013-2014: Bee and PuppyCat als Cass, Cicada und Merlin. *2014: Over the Garden Wall als Sprecherin diverser Nebenfiguren. *2014-2015: Abenteuerzeit mit Finn und Jake als Cheryl, Breezy und Sprecherin diverser Nebenfiguren. *2015: Shingeki! Kyojin Chugakko als Sasha Blouse. *2015: Muzzled the Musical als Malfalia. *2015: RocketJump: The Show als Jess. In Kurzfilmen *2010: Donna als Donna. *2012: Eight Bit Strange: Final Bit als Ash. *2013: Isip the Warrior als Stimme mehrerer Frauen. *2014: Expiration Date als Miss Pauling. *2015: Redshift als Peggie. In Filmen *2012: Must come Home als Holly. *2013: Bee and Puppycat als Merlin. *2014: Blackford Manor als Stimme von Josette. *2014: Chainsaw Richard als Stimme der beiden Rollen Tiny Ghost und Female. *2015: The Strongest Man als Illi. *2015: Uncle Kent 2 als Christine From Housekeeping. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Offizielle Seite von Ashly Burch *[http://www.heyash.com/ Offizielle Seite von Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin'?] *Datei:Favikon_IMDB.png Ashly Burch in der Internet Movie Database *Datei:Favikon_Twitter.png Ashly Burch auf Twitter *Datei:Favikon_FB.png Ashly Burch auf Facebook Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Valve